


raining on Sunday

by orphan_account



Series: summer drabbles [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had always loved to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	raining on Sunday

            Nico loved to sleep. He loved the feeling of not having to be responsible for a while, not feeling the full weight of everything that was happening around him.

            In the beginning he had slept mostly because, as a homeless twelve year old, he didn’t have a lot of options in the way of food, and because of that he had often found himself feeling faint.

      He did receive help from his father in the way of finding spare drachmas in sidewalk cracks and in the pocket of the bomber jacket he had picked up from a shelter in New York. He had no evidence that it was his father’s doing, but especially since meeting Hazel Nico had a newfound gratitude for the coins, and was both then and now inclined to give an offering if he could manage.

     After that, when he went from camp to camp and one faux identity to the next, it had been the draining feelings of his depression. He knew he had it before he’d even been in the same room as Will Solace or the DSM. He recognised the signs in himself, the anger, the nothingness, the tiredness. He’d gotten a lot of help from Will and the Apollo cabin, and even higher professionals in New Rome. He still had it of course, but now he had a support system. Speaking of which…

      Here he lay now, a mess of sheets and messy hair. Nico had elected to keep his hair long, not seeing any problem with it as long as it was cared for. Beside him, his boyfriend sprawled across the mattress, very content in the spaces between Nico and the bed. In the midst of the quiet steady rain outside, they weren’t quite awake, but definitely not asleep anymore.

      Percy was slowly waking up on his own, blinking in the mid morning sun. He didn’t mean to be awake, but wasn’t annoyed if it meant he could see Nico like this; eyes relaxed, dark hair down and across his face and pillow, his skin on the way to being as dark as it was before he’d spent years in the underworld. Percy could only smile at the sight of his boyfriend so relaxed, so at ease, but couldn’t help the continuous thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be only in sleep that the man was this peaceful if not for Percy. If Percy had done this or that, that might not have happened but that -

     “Ugh, stop thinking so much.” Percy was surprised by the voice coming from the sprawl of limbs and hair that was Nico. Nico had the uncanny ability to be nearly wide awake the moment he woke, something, Percy theorized, he must have learned in accordance with shadow travel and the constant need to nap. “Really, Percy, it’s hurting _me_ seeing you this concentrated at...whatever time in the morning it is.”

     Percy laughed, and he could see the smile on Nico’s face, which made him feel if anything a bit better. He couldn’t go back and change anything but here he could make Nico smile, draw out that happiness he knew Nico more than deserved.

     “C’mere.” Nico whispered, and Percy moved from the sitting up position he’d been in to laying beside Nico once again. “I think,” Nico began, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “today is a bit of a stay in bed kind of day.”

     “I can do that.”

      “Good.” Nico smirked before bringing Percy in for a soft, slow kiss. Sometimes they had days like this, where one of them or both didn’t have the best of sleep, or saw the beginnings of a Bad Day, or even when they just wanted to be together for a while after a busy week, that they would just stay in bed for the morning, and not get out until they felt better, or one of them got hungry. Surprisingly for the latter Nico was the one to get hungry first and say something about it, but Percy never minded. He was glad that Nico was eating, that he was learning to ask for help or even just for things he wanted, like blueberry waffles.

      The kiss was soft and lazy, no rush to get anywhere or feel anything. They were both content with the simplicity of lips pressed together, hands loosely clasped together, and the occasional sigh or hum of pleasure wasn’t rushed or rashly acted on. They were content to just be together, and whatever came after that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.


End file.
